This invention relates generally to photography, and more particurly concerns the reproducing of selected images within a camera on film subject to successive multiple exposures to light coming from sources outside a camera. The invention relates to and improves upon the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,144, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,930.
There is a perceived need for means to permit a photograph to "label" films with selected images in addition to those resulting from entrance of external light into a camera. Thus, for example, it is of great commercial advantage to form an image or service mark of a business onto films exposed to light coming from an object or building associated with that business, all at the time of the exposure of the film. Many other examples of such need for film-labeling exist. There is also a need to provide a light-modulated background for such. U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,930 discloses a device usable with a Polaroid film pack; and the device of the present invention is constructed for use with a Fuji film pack, or with a Polaroid or other film packs.
There is also need for means to halve, or even further reduce, costs of film exposures in instant-print-type cameras.